Fragile
by emeralddragon24
Summary: one shot that would not leave me alone.


A/N: Ok I know that I'm suppose to be working on The Changeling King. And I am promise! Just as I was listening to Desert Rose by Sting this popped into my mind and would not leave me alone. So I typed it up. The rating is because I'm paranoid. I own nothing wish i did though.

**Fragile**

Raven sat upon the top of Titan's Tower her heart heavy._Why?_ She thought sadly, _why did he have to be the one to win my heart?_ Raven raised her glittering amethyst eyes to the cold glittering stars. She felt like a beast thrown in a gilded cage. Raven sighed looking at the city were her friends and crush were partying. Lowering her eyes back to the ground she stood on she sighed deeply. _I have to leave for awhile,_ she thought, _but where to go?_

Raven sighed again and turned the radio, that lived on the top of the tower, on hoping for the answer too jump out at her. _Desert Rose_ by Sting started playing on the air waves. At first Raven just sat and enjoyed the music. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks _no one_ would look in the desert for her. A grin lit up her face before she turned off the radio, and ran off to pack her things. After she had packed up her room she took a pen and piece of paper out and wrote a goodbye note. Once the note was done she placed it on the counter of the common room. With a final glance around the room she took a deep breath and teleported out into the desert in a dark raven.

Beastboy was the first one home. He sighed unhappily as he was annoyed that a pack of fan girls had come and stole his two friends away before a group of fan boys took Starfire away was well. _Stupid fan girls._ He thought to himself angrily. _Why do they have to ruin everything we do? Ah well maybe talking to Raven for a little while will cheer me up_.Turning at the corner of the intersection of his room and Raven's room corridor he went to Raven's room.

Upon reaching Raven's room he knocked on the door. He waited for a few minutes before he thought that since Raven wasn't answering her door that she might be in the common room meditating. With this hopeful thought Beastboy went running off to the common room. On the way to the common room he was struck with thoughts of Raven that made no sense too him at the time. Thus, until the hiss of the common room doors opening awoke him from his thoughts, he didn't realize what he was doing.

Walking into the common room Beastboy expected to hear Raven's mantra spoken quietly over and over again. Though only silence greeted him. Upset that Raven wasn't in the common room he paused and leaned up against the counter to see if he could remember seeing her on the roof top when he came in. however when he leaned against the counter top he was greeted with the sound of crinkling paper. Intrigued at the sound of the paper he quickly stood and picked up the note. When he finished the note he took out his communicator and quickly dialed Robin.

Robin who was in the middle of a tender moment with Starfire, after she had saved him from his fan girls, was more than a little ticked when his communicator went off. He was even more pissed off when he saw it was Beastboy on the other end of the line. "Beastboy this had better be good." Robin said, still sore about having his moment with Starfire interrupted. Beastboy was on panic mode though and did not notice the cold tone Robin had used on him. "Raven is gone!" was the only coherent sentence they could get from the distraught boy, but when Robin processed what Beastboy had said he quickly went into action. "Calling all Titans! Calling all Titans! We have trouble! On of our own is gone. Raven is missing. Set up a network to find her." Robin tried to locate Raven via her com unit, however the unit was offline. "Her com is offline so we are working blind Titans. Keep in touch for anyone could have her, and anyone could hurt you. Robin over and out." Once the word was spread that Raven was gone out on the Titan network it wasn't long before all of the villains knew that Raven was gone as well.

For three years the Titans hunted for their friend hoping that something bad hadn't happened to her. Though over the years the hope of finding Raven alive had diminished greatly. The only Titan to believe that they would find Raven alive was Beastboy. Though even he was beginning to believe that Raven was either dead or in another dimension. His hopes of seeing Raven one more time to tell her how he felt about her died a little more each day. He knew that soon he too would think that Raven really was dead.

Beastboy hoped that a little time off to clear his head would bring him back up to shape. Nightwing, who was once known as Robin, quickly agreed to the time off in the hopes of saving at least one of his friends. Thus Beastboy was off packing everything he would need for a week in the desert. His thoughts were far away from where his body was, they were with a certain mage. His one continuous thought was _why did she leave?_

Still unable to answer that question he hung his head a moment before going and packing up his rented car, and headed for the desert.

After a couple of hours of driving Beastboy found the perfect place to stop and set up camp in the desert. Climbing out of the car and, stretching his long and lanky frame out, before he began to set up his camp sight. For over a half an hour he worked in the desert heat, and he reviled in it for it reminded him of his time in Africa. He worked quickly so that he could get in some air time, and enjoy the thermals that would allow him to soar for miles without thought, worry, or care. Once the last post for the tent was staked into the ground he leap into the air. He transformed in to a green raven and began his flight over the desert ground.

A mile or so from Beastboy's camp a young woman walked into the sun shine that bathed the canyon that she had been living in for the past three years. Her purple hair fell to shoulder length. Her eyes squinted a bit so to adjust to the bright sunlight. Sighing after she could see once more, she began walking along the canyon floor looking for some food to satisfy her hunger. _Never thought that I would actually use those survival trainings that Robin put us through,_ she thought with a slight hint of amusement. Lost in her thoughts she ignored a bird that circled over head. Though if she had been paying attention the first thing she would have noticed was that the bird over head was following her. The second thing she would have noticed was that the bird was green.

Beastboy was floating along when he had spotted a splash of blue among all of the browns, reds, and greens, of the desert. He was surprised to see the blue as it resembled Raven's cloak. Remembering that Raven usually never went anywhere with out her cloak he decided to follow the figure as they might have a clue as to where Raven was. So he floated on soft wing beats and thermals to keep up with the figure below him. When the figure stopped at a cactus for a drink Beastboy saw the figure's face for the first time, and he fell to the desert floor. As soon as he was in his human form once more he ran over to Raven, and picking her up in a hug, spin her around in a circle. "Your alive!" He said happily holding Raven in his arms.

Raven on the other hand was shocked to see Beastboy hold on to her like she was going to disappear at any moment. Though after a few minutes of him holding her she couldn't help but grin back at him. After all she had dreamed of him holding her like this for a long time. Beastboy was taken aback for a moment when Raven had grinned at him and for a moment he couldn't breath properly. After he found his breath again though his happiness could have powered a city for a good week or more. Without a second thought Beastboy dipped his head down to Raven's and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Raven was surprised, but was happy that he was kissing her.

Once the kiss was broken he looked at her sheepishly hoping that she wouldn't be mad that he had kissed her. Raven looked up at Beastboy and asked, "What was that for?" Beastboy tried to stop the blush that was beginning to take over his face, but his attempts where in vain though as a bright blush covered his face. "I-I am r-really happy to see you." he said with a slight stutter in his voice. Raven looked at him for a moment then kissed him with just as much passion as he had kissed her moments before. "W-what was that f-for?" he asked Raven in amazement. "Because I'm really happy to see you too." she said with a smile. Beastboy held Raven close to him and said, "Raven I have something to t-tell you." Raven looked up at him, her eyes holding hope and love, and asked. "What is it Beastboy?" Beastboy took a deep breath and nearly shouted in his nervousness, "I love you."

For a moment Raven couldn't believe her ears. All she could do was feel the fear and nervous energy coming from Beastboy. Without thinking of the consequences she said the words which would forever change her life. "I love you too Beastboy." Upon hearing the words leave her mouth she blushed and was going to leave but Beastboy's hand on her shoulder prevented her from going anywhere. "Say it again Rae. Please say it again." Beastboy asked softly. Raven was embarrassed but complied with his request and said. "I love you too Beastboy." For a moment Beastboy didn't move as he took in the words that he had longed to hear for so long come from the woman he loved. When he opened his eyes once more Raven could see the tears of happiness that had gathered in his eyes. Without warning he grabbed Raven up in a bone crushing hug, and just when Raven thought that she couldn't take any more he let go to give the most passionate kiss she had ever had in her life.

When the two broke apart Raven saw that Beastboy was grinning like a manic. "Please say that you will come back Rae. I don't think that I can live without you now that I know that you love me too." Beastboy said quietly. Raven nodded and said, "I don't think that I could leave you now even if I wanted to Beastboy." Beastboy smiled happily before taking to the air again leading Raven to his camp. The two new lovers agreed that they would leave in the morning, and head back to the tower. That night Beastboy treated Raven like she was a queen. Waiting on her hand and foot. While Raven told him of everything that had happened to her in the past three years. Once she had finished Beastboy told her of all of the things that had changed since she had disappeared three years ago. The two talked long into the night until Raven fell asleep in the changelings arms.

The next morning Beastboy got up and began packing up the tent. Raven was asleep in the front seat, Beastboy having had placed her there just before packing up the tent. Once everything was packed back up and loaded into the car, he hopped in and headed for Titan's Tower. It was only an hour's drive from the desert that he and Raven had spent the night in. Once at the tower he took Raven to her room, before unloading his things and taking the rental car back. When he returned to the tower he was greeted with four faces, and none of them were Raven. The other Titans were surprised that Beastboy was back early, and preceded to grill him for the information as to why he was back early when he had almost begged on bent knees to go camping. Beastboy shook his head and walked down the hall to Raven's room, and opened the door saying. "That is why." The other Titans peaked into the room and saw someone sleeping on Raven's bed. Before they could yell at Beastboy for bringing a stranger into the tower and placing them into Raven's room the figure moaned and sat up. Revealing none other than Raven herself laying on the bed.

Raven only managed a "Wha…" before a rib cracking hug choked off her air supply. Raven gagged and coughed, while she struggled to escape from the killer hug. Starfire who was giving the hug was pulled off only to be replace by Cyborg. Raven was sure she heard and felt at least two of her ribs crack under the pressure of the hugs that she was receiving. Cyborg let go and Bumblebee took his place. Then she was replaced with Nightwing. Finally Beastboy stepped in and prevented anymore hugs while Raven gasped for breath. Wincing in pain from the hugs she looked at the team that she had left so long ago. "Hey guys its nice to see you again." Raven said. This statement prompted Starfire to try and give Raven another hug. Raven ducked behind Beastboy to protect her abused ribs crying out. "Hold on now Star! You all have just about powdered my ribs! Just wait a little bit before you hug me again ok?" Starfire nodded tears in her eyes. "I understand Raven its just that I haven't seen you in years." Raven managed a weak smile. "I know but I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere."

After the reunion the Titans went out to breakfast. Beastboy sat as close to Raven as he could considering the fact that the other Titans kept trying to get close to Raven as well. After a while Raven began to miss the comforting warmth of Beastboy, and said. "Look calm down let us be rational adults. Beastboy come here please." Beastboy nodded and came closer to Raven. When he was close enough she leaned on to his shoulder and rested her head. "Now then ask your questions and I will answer them if I can." The other Titans gained knowing smiles upon seeing Raven resting her head on Beastboy's shoulder though they said nothing about that when Nightwing asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Why did you leave?" Raven closed her eyes she had been expecting this question, but that didn't make it any easier to answer. "I left because I needed some time to think and pull myself together." she said. The Titans nodded then looked at each other and asked. "Are you going to leave again?" At this Raven smiled and said. "No I'm not. Not that Beastboy would let me anyway." Beastboy grinned and held Raven closer to him. "Besides I am sure now that this is where I belong. Wouldn't you agree?" Raven asked them. The chorus of yes that followed that statement very nearly made Raven deaf. "Good. Now then what have you all been doing all this time?" she asked with a little bit of curiosity coloring her words.

Beastboy was the first to answer, saying. "Well I have been looking for you for the past three years." Cyborg spoke next saying. "Well I have been updating the systems, the T-car, and dating then marrying Bee." Raven wasn't surprised that Cyborg had married Bee, though she was surprised that Bee was happy with the fact that Cyborg spent most of his time updating his tech. Nightwing spoke up next. "Well I have changed my name and married Starfire." Raven smiled at the couple and said. "Good its about time that you two got together. The two of you practically screamed 'I love you.' without really saying the words, and it drove me crazy." Starfire blushed and said. "Like you can talk Raven. You and Beastboy were just as bad, maybe worse. If you hadn't left I think that you and he would have been the first married couple in the tower." Raven cocked an eyebrow that the statement, but didn't confirm nor deny the statement. Beastboy's eyebrows shot up into his hair line when Raven didn't respond to the statement. He wasn't the only one either all of the titans had the same shocked look. While Raven just sat there with a slight smile on her face. "Aren't you going to say anything?" Beastboy asked with a bit of surprise lacing his voice. Raven shook her head and said. "Nope. Not when she spoke the truth. You got to understand I love you Beastboy, and leaving you hurt, but I thought you didn't like me. So I left to think and sort out what I felt. When you found me I thought that you were a figment of my imagination. However when I realized that you where real I was happy for the first time in three years." The surprise that come from the team's direction was almost something that could be held in one's hand. Raven turned away from her friends trying to hide the hurt that was lingering in her eyes. "Besides what's done is done and nothing and no one can change the past so it is pointless to wish that things were different."

Beastboy wanted to hold Raven close and promise that everything that was wrong would soon be set right, but he couldn't and wouldn't lie to her. He held to much respect for her to hurt her like that, so he said nothing. Instead he walked to her and held her close. Just the simple action of holding her made the world around him feel more real and more alive than anything else that he had done before. Raven snuggled into Beastboy's chest just wishing that the world would go away. Though the two could only think about what was going on just holding on to each other, the rest of the Titans looked at the pair with knowing smirks or smiles on their faces. Cyborg wolf whistled at the pair. Raven looked up at the whistle and strait at Cyborg and said. "Stop it now or live the rest of your life in an underwater dome at the bottom of the ocean." Cyborg blanched a bit, but said bravely. "Bee and BB wouldn't let you keep me down there." Both Beastboy and Bee looked at each other and said. "Try us Cy." To which Cyborg's jaw fell open. Nightwing and Starfire both were on the floor laughing up a storm at the metal man. Raven quickly put a stop to their laughter when she said that if they didn't stop that they would be joining Cyborg, thus the room went silent. Raven nodded her head as if to say 'there that's better.' Raven looked around the room and then asked. "So now what?" Beastboy grinned like a kid in a candy store. "Now we celebrate the return of the mightiest titan with the biggest party ever thrown."

Raven was about to protest against the party, but as soon as she saw how excited her friends got about the idea she sighed, and nodded her head ok. Beastboy jumped into the air with a loud "YEAH!" The others were just as happy about the idea that Raven would let them have a party to honor her. Meanwhile Raven shook her head in amusement. Things were going to be interesting for a while.

The plans for the party were drawn up and invites were sent out to all of the titans using the com units. The food was ordered through the local catering place. As the decorations for the party were being set up Raven found that she was allowed to do nothing. This annoyed her greatly, and when she pointed out that Beastboy got to help so why couldn't she Beastboy had to sit out to. Raven glared at the other Titans though now that she had Beastboy to keep her distracted the decorations seemed to come up in no time at all.

That night the party was well underway. It was the largest party the Titans had ever thrown. All of the male Titans were watching Raven's every move, in the hopes that Beastboy would leave her alone a minute so that they could try to get her attention for themselves. Though threw out the whole party Raven was always close to Beastboy in some shape or form. Nothing was going to separate the two from each other again if they could help it.

As the party wore on Raven excused herself to go to the roof for a bit of fresh air. Beastboy followed Raven as he had an important question for her. Soon the two were standing on the roof under a starry sky. It was peaceful, as Raven looked at a view that she had missed for the past three years. "It just like I remember." Raven said quietly. Beastboy laughed and said. "Not quiet but it is close enough to the original that you would think that nothing has changed over the three years that you were gone." Raven turned and smirked at Beastboy. "Your one to talk. Last time I saw you before I left you were just a five foot nothing child. Now you're a six foot tall hunk." Beastboy laughed at Raven's choice of words. Then hitting one knee on the ground he asked. "Then would you do this hunk an honor of being his wife?"

Raven was speechless as Beastboy pulled out a ring. She looked into Beastboy's eyes and whispered. "Yes." That was all that Beastboy needed to hear as he pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. "Good." Beastboy pulled Raven into his arms and the couple watched the starry sky for the rest of the night.


End file.
